Skin disorders, diseases, and conditions affect millions of individuals of all ages. Besides being physically uncomfortable and/or painful, such skin disorders/conditions can greatly impact an individual's quality and enjoyment of life. Individuals who suffer from skin disorders can also, as a result, suffer from social rejection, low self-esteem, depression, and withdrawal of social or physical contact. These can, and often do, affect other areas of an individual's life, such as his or her personal relationships and career. Some careers are even directly dependent on physical appearance.
Yet, treatment for skin conditions is very difficult to apply with any certain success. It often involves a trial and error process of attempting various topical treatments, ingestion of various drug therapies, and/or other costly alternative treatments, such as artificial light therapies. This process can be very expensive, consume a great deal of time and effort, and still result in only partial to no success. Treatments that work with one individual may not work with another individual, and an individual can become immune to a treatment that previously produced some successful results. Moreover, for any one particular skin condition, there can be offered a countless variety of treatments, which can confuse consumers.
It has been put forth that skin conditions and disorders are largely affected by the skin's relationship to internal bodily functions and internal organs, which are largely affected by an individual's dietary and personal habits. Yet, traditional physician prescribed treatments for skin disorders typically focus on either drug therapies, or externally applied topical treatments. They do not typically focus on a particular dietary regimen, or lifestyle practices. One reason is that promoting a dietary, or other lifestyle change as a treatment for a skin disorder is not as profitable. Traditional western medicine is not focused on holistic treatments to health problems. Also, implementing and tracking dietary and other lifestyle changes is difficult. Many individuals find it very difficult to change their diets and are unsure as to exactly what type of diet could be effective to produce positive results with regards to their skin health.
Accordingly, many prior-art solutions treat skin disorders using only one or two types of treatments, which do not address other areas of an individual's life that are likely to affect the effectiveness of the treatment(s). For example, using a topical medication on a skin disorder may only address a superficial expression of an underlying internal dysfunction, which if the internal dysfunction is not addressed, the topical medication will only meet with partial, temporary, or no success. Also, many prior-art solutions do not address use of daily skin care items, such as facial washes, soaps, and the like that may be irritating, or otherwise distressing the individual's skin.
Some prior-art treatments have severe side effects. For example, one treatment for the skin disorder, psoriasis, which is marked by red, itchy, scaly patches of skin, can involve ingestion of drugs that cause liver damage and kidney damage, requiring regular physician-monitoring of blood cells and organ function during use. Other medications can cause severe birth defects if the individual is pregnant during use. Many drug treatments are only effective during use and individuals become immune after a prolonged period of use.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above and that provides a low cost, holistic solution to treat skin conditions internally, as well as externally, in a singular package and that does not have severe side effects.